


A Contested Victory

by stepOnMeZenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Established Relationship, Established Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, M/M, Moonfire Faire (Final Fantasy XIV), Summer Vacation, Trans Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos
Summary: Sorkhatu and Zenos visit this year's Moonfire Faire festivities.





	A Contested Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Why does nobody care that Zenos yae Galvus is casually walking around Costal del Sol, you ask?
> 
> ...
> 
> Look! A distraction!

“Pray explain to me again what the purpose of this is.“ Zenos sat in the shade of a palm tree. A thin layer of sweat glistened on his forehead. 

“Because it's fun,“ Sorkhatu said as he plopped down next to him with his battered fish. Haddock, fried and served with popotos. He had been unfamiliar with the dish before coming to Eorzea, but it had quickly become one of his favourites. “You want some?“

Zenos glanced at the paper plate. “I think not. 'Twould not be enough for both of us, anyroad...“

“Only because your appetite would put a goobbue to shame.“ Well, it was his loss. Sorkhatu took a big bite of the fish. Delicious. It was a shame they didn't serve the dish more often. He could eat it year-round. 

Zenos didn't answer. He appeared to be observing the people milling about; the queue for the battered fish stretched all the way to the coastline, and the prize vendors had to scramble to keep up with the demand. 

Costa del Sol made great profit from hosting the Moonfire Faire. 

“Is the heat getting to you?“ Sorkhatu asked. Zenos didn't much enjoy hot weather, he knew that. He had agreed to come despite being warned that Costa del Sol's weather wouldn't be to his liking, though… 

Zenos wiped the sweat off his brow. “It does not matter.“ 

“I think it does.“ Sorkhatu popped a piece of popoto into his mouth. “We can go for a swim once I've finished this. That'll help you cool down.“ 

“When I lived in Garlemald,“ Zenos said, “I heard about people bathing outside and wondered how and why they would. I understand now.“ 

“You did bring something to swim in, right?“

“Yes, as you so helpfully reminded me to do it.“ Zenos reached out and pulled Sorkhatu into his lap. Nice. Zenos' body heat combined with the summer weather made for uncomfortable warmth, but he would put up with it for cuddles. He shifted to allow Zenos to wrap his arms around him, then leaned back against his chest. 

Battered fish, Zenos and Moonfire Faire. What more could he want? 

Neither of them spoke a word after that, Sorkhatu being busy eating and Zenos apparently being content with this position. The ambient chatter of the crowd around them filled the air instead, along with the waves lapping at the shore. It was relaxing. Sorkhatu smiled as he finished off the last of his meal.

“We could try the jumping course, you know. It would be fun.“

“The one those fools over there keep falling off of?“ Zenos asked. “Why should we?“

“There are prizes to be won. Besides, I want to see how you do at it, love. I'm still trying to find something you _don't_ immediately excel at.“ Sorkhatu still beat him at black magic, at least—but that was hardly a feat, considering that Zenos could not use magic to begin with… 

And even if he did lose to him, the prize clothing was available in Roegadyn sizes. Seeing Zenos in it would be worth it. 

“Very well,“ Zenos said. “I shall attempt the course, for your pleasure.“

“How fortunate I am to have such an accommodating partner. I'll make it up to you.“ Sorkhatu folded the paper plate into itself, then wriggled out of Zenos' embrace and went to find the nearest wastebasket. 

The course operator gave them a nod. “Have fun, you two, and try not to break any limbs when you fall!“

Sorkhatu looked up at Zenos. “Race you to the top. The loser owes the winner a favour.“ It was risky to promise favours of unspecified nature to Zenos, but to the hells with it, it was Moonfire Faire. They could have some fun. 

“If you wish to hand me the victory, so be it.“ The familiar drawl of boredom tinged Zenos' voice. Of course he wouldn't be interested in a contest he thought he was sure to win.

“Cocky, aren't we?“ Sorkhatu grinned. “I'm good at this, you know.“

“My legs are as long as your entire body. You can't keep up with my regular walking speed.“ 

He wasn't wrong. Sorkhatu's grin grew lopsided. “No reason to back out if you're so sure you can win.“ 

“On your mark, then,“ Zenos said.

Sorkhatu nodded and assumed a sprint-ready position. “Three, two, one… go!“

He sprung into motion. Naturally, Zenos immediately took the lead, effortlessly outrunning him and leaping from platform to platform easily. By the time Sorkhatu landed on the second platform, Zenos was already on the fifth. Damn him and his overly long legs.

Perhaps a bit of cheating was in order.

As his feet left the ground and he soared towards the next platform, he tuned his aether sense to the local ley lines. There… that one was promising. It shone brightly to his sixth sense, indicating particular power. If he could—

He stumbled as he landed and barely managed to avoid tumbling off the platform. No matter. Instead of continuing the race, he closed his eyes and _pulled_ at the ley line, bringing forth a brightly shining pattern hovering above the race course, then allowed the surge of power to drag him to it—right past Zenos, who was balancing across a narrow plank.

“See you at the top!“ he shouted into the rushing wind. Then he slammed into the wooden tower and had to scramble to find a handhold to avoid falling off. Ow. 

He didn't turn around to see Zenos' reaction. It was but a few more jumps until the goal, and he had no intention of wasting his newfound lead. He leapt and grabbed onto the bar above him, pulled himself up and immediately jumped to the next platform. Only a few left. He could win this.

Four more platforms.

Three. 

Two. 

There was someone climbing up the bars below him. He didn't check whether it was Zenos. It was probably Zenos.

One more.

Goal! 

He pulled himself up, dropped onto the wooden platform and laughed. He'd actually won! 

But a second later, a hand larger than his head grabbed onto the platform's edge, and Zenos climbed up on it, laughing as well. “Such cleverness, love! You knew you could not beat me, so you found another way. This is what I have come to expect from you. I shall gladly fulfill whatever favour your may have!“

“You're not mad I cheated you out of victory?“

“Mad? No, _no_. What joy is there in an uncontested victory?“

“Of course you would say that.“ Sorkhatu smiled. Why had he thought Zenos would be upset over being beaten? Zenos _lived_ for losing to him. 

“Name your prize, then. Whatever it is, I will do it.“

“Oh no, love,“ Sorkhatu said. “I'm not letting you off that easily. I'll hold on to that favour for now, to be redeemed at a future date.“ He reached out and twirled a lock of Zenos' hair around his finger. “So you'll wonder when that time finally is, and what I'll ask of you...“ 

“Anything you wish, I will gladly do.“ Zenos sounded frighteningly sincere. He _would_ do almost anything, wouldn't he? As long as Sorkhatu provided him with his fix of being defeated or at least being fought to a tie, as well as the occasional near death experience, his devotion to him would remain bottomless. 

It was a little bit unsettling, but at the same time comforting. 

“Now that we've settled that I am better at jumping courses than you are,“ Sorkhatu said, “how about we take that slide down and then have that swim I mentioned earlier? I do so want to see you in a swimsuit.“ Come to think of it, they probably should have changed into swimwear before embarking on the jumping course, but oh well. Neither of them had fallen. 

Zenos unbuttoned his shirt—oh, how difficult it had been to persuade him _not_ to wear armor—and slid it off his shoulders, revealing a most delectable chest, then pulled down his breeches. The trunks he wore underneath were plain black, but just a little bit too tight-fitting. Delicious. Sorkhatu silently willed him to turn around so he could take a look at his backside.

“I see you are making no moves to get up. Did you not wish to take the slide?“

“I simply enjoy watching you strip, that's all.“ Sorkhatu rose, grinning up at Zenos. “You could do it in a more alluring way, at least when we're alone, but the way you do it has a certain… charm to it as well, I suppose.“

“You may instruct me, then.“ Zenos said it with complete seriousness, and Sorkhatu had to stifle a laugh. Who else would dare to ask the Warrior of Light for advice on _stripping_?

“Maybe I will. Later. In private. For now...“ Sorkhatu headed towards the slide, with Zenos following at his heel, walking slowly so as to not leave Sorkhatu behind. 

This was the best vacation he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated!


End file.
